What a Year This Will Be
by CauldronCupCake
Summary: Harry and Snape are back at Hogwarts. Harry dealing with death, classes, and will the bond formed between Snape and Harry last at school? Sequel to 'What a Summer This Will Be'.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione's concerned voice interrupted Harry's thoughts for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Really." Harry said. He was far from fine. He was angry, he was hurt, he felt guilty and he was confused. When he was at Severus' house still, he wanted to be around his friends, but now that he was around his friends, he wanted to be alone.

He hated the way they would both look at him with a concerned look, then look at each other, as if discussing him telepathically. It was mostly a silent ride, well if it wasn't, Harry wouldn't have noticed to be honest.

"Harry, we're off to do our prefect duties." Ron said. Harry looked at them briefly and nodded. Ron and Hermione both made prefects, which surprised Harry. Hermione wasn't a surprise, she was the best witch of their year. It was Ron that surprised Harry. Besides, he did better than Ron in classes, but Dumbledore chose Ron, not Harry. Was Dumbledore punishing him? Did he think Harry couldn't take on the responsibility?

The compartment door slid open and in walked Neville, Ginny and another girl Harry didn't recognize. She had an airy way about her, and wore radishes as earrings. "Hi Harry." Neville said, a bit too cheerful for Harry. _How can people be so happy?_ Harry wondered, quite irritated now. "This is Luna Lovegood."

"Hi Neville. Ginny, Luna." Harry mumbled. He looked back out the window as the three of them sat down.

"Sorry about your god father, Harry." Luna said. Harry looked over at her, surprised but nodded, suddenly nauseous. "It was in the prophet." Luna explained. Harry again nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth, in case more than words came out. "How was staying with Professor Snape?"

Neville and Ginny both looked at Harry, awaiting an answer. Harry swallowed and said, "It was alright. I learned a lot."

"I always did like him, although he does take a lot of points away from Ravenclaw." She said. Harry found her peculiar. It was strange to hear someone actually liked Snape.

Ginny and Neville were engrossed in conversation, and Luna was humming to herself, pulling out a magazine that was inside her cloak. Harry looked at it and saw _**The Quibbler**_ written across the top. Harry was mildly curious, but not enough to ask. Luna looked up and saw Harry looking at the Magazine. She smiled at him and said, "My father's the editor."

Harry again nodded, not knowing what to say. Luna kept staring at him, giving Harry the feeling she seeing right into him. It was quite uncomfortable.

Ginny and Neville got up and said they would be right back, leaving Harry and Luna alone in the compartment. Harry once again stared out the window as Luna hummed and read the quibbler, every once in awhile turning it upside down. It was a comfortable silence, not awkward at all. Harry found Luna's presence as some what of a comfort. Maybe it was because she wasn't badgering him and asking if he was ok.

The compartment door slid open again 20 minutes later, much to Harry's annoyance. Luna's humming was starting to put him to sleep. It was Ron and Hermione again. They stopped and looked at Luna, then back at Harry. "Hi Luna." Hermione said, a bit strained. Ron didn't say anything.

"Hello." Luna said airily, not looking up from her magazine. They sat down, and Harry instantly felt the tension in the room, when only moments ago he was relaxed. Harry got up and headed towards the door.

"Where you going, Harry?" Ron questioned.

"I bet he's getting away from the zanzspurts you guys let in when you came in." Luna said thoughtfully, yet with a lot of confidence. Harry had no idea what zanzspurts were.

"The what?" Ron asked her. Harry stood frozen at the door, he wanted to know too.

"They're not real." Hermione said.

"Yes they are. They cause tension in the air. I felt it as soon as you walked in, and so did Harry. That's why he's leaving, right Harry?"

"Er-" Harry began. He was leaving because of the tension, not because of the zanz-whatevers.

"Of course not." Hermione interrupted. "They're not real. There is no proof of anything of the sort exist."

"There's no proof they don't exist." Luna pointed out, making Harry chuckle. Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry as if he had grown another head, and Luna began reading again. Harry walked out, shaking his head. Luna Lovegood was one strange girl.

-...-...-...-...-...-...

After Harry got off the train, he headed for the horseless carriages, same as every year, except now they were no longer horseless. There were ugly black horses with wings. Leather skin seemed to stretch over the skeleton, and it didnt appear they had muscle, or fat like regular horses. Harry had never seen anything like it. "What's that pulling the carriages?" He asked Hermione.

"Harry, there's nothing pulling the carriages. They're pulling themselves like every year." She said, looking at him strangely.

"I see the ugly black horses, Hermione. Don't tell me nothing is pulling the carriages." Harry said impatiently. He was not in the mood for games at the moment.

"Harry, there's nothing there." Ron said, and him and Hermione once again looked at each other with a worried expression on his face.

"I can see them too." Luna whispered in his ear. "You're not crazy." Harry jumped, startled. He had forgotten Luna was there with them still. Hermione gave her a reproachful look, as if she was encouraging him in some way.

"Hermione, I see them." Harry said strongly.

"Harry-"

"Let's just get to the school." Harry interrupted. Harry was in a foul mood, sitting in the carriage, arms crossed and scowling.

"Scary how he scowls just like Snape." Ron whispered to Hermione, causing Harry to throw him a glare that went unnoticed.

-...-...-

Inside the castle, students were whispering behind their hands, pointing at Harry, making him wonder exactly what was in the prophet that morning. Severus didn't read it, they were in too much of a hurry.

The feast was spectacular as always, but Harry hardly ate anything. He just wasn't hungry. He looked up at Snape, and Snape looked at him, giving him a slight nod. Harry gave a little nod back, getting a strange look from Neville. "Did you just nod at Professor Snape?" Neville asked him. Harry looked at Neville and nodded.

"He's not so bad." Harry said thickly. Neville looked at him with surprise. "Once he lets you get to know him a bit." Neville was about to say something, but was interrupted by McGonnagall tapping her glass with her spoon.

"To the new students, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts, and to the old, welcome back!" Dumbledore was also cheerful, and it made Harry sick to his stomach. How could he be ok with Sirius' death? Didn't Sirius mean anything to anyone but him? "I would like to remind you the forbidden forest is, as the name states, forbidden. Our caretaker Filch has asked me to remind you there is to be no magic in the corridors, fizzing whiz bees, exploding snap, and so on. For a complete list of all 523 items, it is posted in Filch's office." Dumbledore stopped talking and looked over his left shoulder. Harry wondered what had caught his attention when he heard _Hem Hem._

There was a woman in nothing but pink. _How could I have missed _that The woman looked like a toad in Harry's opinion. She smiled a wide, sickening sweet smile, that Harry didn't buy for a second. "Hem Hem" She said again.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Dolores Umbridge." There was a half hearted applause, but the woman didn't seem to notice the lack of enthusiasm.

Harry had tried to follow the speech, but his mind wandered. This woman was a terrible speech giver, nearly everyone of the students was falling asleep at the table.

-..-...-...-...-...

He had wandered off after the feast, knowing he couldn't sleep just yet.

"Potter." Harry turned around and faced Malfoy. He was with Crabbe and Goyle, of course.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said, glaring at him.

Malfoy sneered at Harry and responded with "Heard your god father got killed." He stated, a grin coming to his face. "I also heard he died because you saved Snape, leaving the curse a clear path to your godfather." Harry was shaking with rage, and Malfoy knew he was getting to Harry. "So I guess that means you were the cause of his death."

He laughed and Harry lunged at him but was caught by Crabbe and Goyle. "Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, trying to escape Crabbe and Goyle. They just laughed. He would have used wandless magic, but Severus had told him to keep it a secret, for the Dark Lord did not yet know. His wand was up his sleeve, unreachable.

"What do we have here?" Came the silky voice of Severus Harry recognized. He didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. He wasn't suppose to be in the corridors right now.

"I caught Potter wandering about, _Sir_." Malfoy said with a sneer. He puffed up his chest to show his prefect badge.

"Is that so, Mr. Malfoy? It is not a night for prefect duty, is it?" He said with a smirk. "And I don't recall the headmaster telling me there would be two more male prefects in Slytherin this year." He said, looking over at Crabbe and Goyle, who were still holding Harry. "Get to the dormitories immediately."

They let Harry go, and Malfoy whispered to Harry, "I'll get you when Snape isn't here to protect you Potter."

"Get a move on, Mr Malfoy." As soon as they were alone in the corridor, Snape rounded on Harry. "What are you doing out of your dormitory, Mr Potter?" It felt weird to have Severus address him as Mr. Potter now.

"I couldn't sleep." Harry said, not looking at the professor, but at the wall next to him.

"We are at school, Mr Potter, therefore you will address me as Sir or professor at all times, is that understood?" Harry was taken back by Snape's attitude. _And to think he thought_ I_ would act differently once we got to school._

Harry's eyes narrowed as he continued looking at the wall. "Yes professor." He said through gritted teeth.

"I will not put up with your insolent behavior, Potter. Do not think just because you spent the summer with me that I will turn a blind eye to your rule breaking. Their first day back and you turn back to your rule-breaking ways." Harry was seething. He just needed to breathe! To get away from all the whispers! "You are your father's son." Severus' voice dripped with acid, and his eyes flashed with anger.

Harry snapped his eyes so they were looking directly in Severus'. "Yes, I am. But I'm also my mothers. Or did you forget it takes two to make a baby?" Harry said, turning around and heading off for the Gryffondor tower. He should have brought his cloak. He was more peeved now than he was when he decided to go for his walk.

-...-...-...-...

Severus looked at Harry's retreating back and shook his head. They boy has returned to being the disobedient, rule breaking insolent brat he has always been. Watching Harry until he disappeared from view, Severus turned around and headed for his own quarters.

-...-...-...-...-...

The next day Harry rubbed his eyes at breakfast. They hurt because he hadn't gotten any sleep. Every time he drifted, he would start thinking about Sirius, Malfoy, Severus...And it jolted him awake everytime. "Harry, did you get any sleep at all?" Hermione asked after Harry put his elbow in the butter.

"I tried, Hermione, I did. I just have a lot on my mind." Harry said, wiping his elbow. "What classes do we have today?" He asked changing the subject.

"We have Potions, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Divination." Said Ron with a grimace. "Maybe potions won't be so bad for you now Harry."

Harry snorted. "It'll be the same."

"But you spent the whole summer together! Something had to have changed and he won't treat you like he did before!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, he will. Last night when I went walking around after the feast I ran into Malfoy, and Snape found us..talking." Harry took a deep breath. "He was the same as he always was. Like the summer never happened."

"What did he say, Harry?" Hermione asked. "His exact words?"

"He said that just because we spent the summer together, doesn't mean he would turn a blind eye to my rule breaking. He asked what I was doing out of my dormitory, and I told him I couldn't sleep. And you know what he said? _You will address me as sir or Professor at all times_." Harry imitated his professor's voice. "He didn't change." Harry said.

"Harry, you did break the rules. He probably thought you thought he would turn a blind eye." Hermione said. Harry didn't care. "He won't, and you know he won't."

"I know that, Hermione." Harry said, gritting his teeth. He did know. But Severus said he would be there, and he wouldn't be. He was sick of people lying to him, sick of people pretending to care when they didn't.

_I don't need anyone_. Harry thought getting up with Ron and Hermione to go to potions.

-...-...-...-

"Today you will be making a complex sleeping draught." Snape said starting class. "Every instruction must be exact. There will be no need for talking. Get started." With a wave of his wand the instructions appeared on the board and the class scrambled to get the supplies needed.

Harry had brewed this potion at least three times while staying with Severus in the summertime. His potion was going smoothly when Severus swept the classroom. "Weasley, what does the fourth line say on the instructions?"

Ron looked at the instructions and his ears turned slightly pink. "Add one drop of snake venom, stir clockwise three times. Add two more drops, stir counterclockwise four times."

"What did you forget to do, Weasley?" He asked dangerously.

"Stir counter-clock wise, sir." Ron said quietly. Malfoy snickered behind Snape and Harry made him drop all the powdered hellbore he was holding into the cauldron, making it fizz and bubble rapidly. Snape whipped around and in an instant the whole mess disappeared.

"Mr Malfoy, would you care to explain why your potion went so wrong?" He asked icily. It seemed Severus wasn't going to deal with Malfoy this year either.

"It wasn't me! Its like someone made the hellbore fly into my cauldron!" He tried to explain. Severus looked at Harry briefly, and Harry put on an innocent face, instantly telling him Harry did it.

"Mr Potter, stay after class." Severus said icily. The class gasped and Harry scowled.

"Why do you have to stay?" Neville asked him. "You were no where near Malfoy!"

-...-...-.-.-

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked once everyone left the room.

"Yes, I did Mr. Potter." Severus sat down at his desk. "And I want the truth. Did you Mess up Mr. Malfoy's potion today?"

"Yes." Harry said. He wasn't going to deny it and he didn't care what Severus did.

Severus let out a sigh and looked at Harry. He hadn't expected him to tell the truth. "Very Well. 10 points from Gryffondor and detention Saturday morning at 9 AM sharp. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Harry said. "Is that all?"

Severus noted a new hardness to his voice and inwardly sighed. "How are you doing so far?"

"Fine."

"I realize I was a bit..sharp last night. I just want you to understand I do not want you breaking the rules this year. The new defense teacher is from the ministry and she hates both you and the headmaster. Don't give her a reason to look after you more than she is already assigned to do."

"Yes professor."' Harry said, the same hardness in his voice. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Harry. That's all. I'll see you here at 9 on Saturday."

Harry walked out of the classroom, leaving Severus to wonder if maybe he shouldn't have been so cold to the boy last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat on top of his bed, curtain drawn and humming the tune Luna was humming earlier that day. It was close to midnight and Harry needed to get his Charms homework done before morning classes. He had his parchment in front of him and was free writing his essay. He had learned about the Caterwauling Charm with Severus over the summer, so far it was a breeze for Harry. The charm was meant to alert the caster of an intruder by means of a sound similar to a cat's in mating season.

Harry thought about Severus and what Hermione said. He _did_ break the rules by going out, and he did get in trouble with Malfoy. Of course Snape would think Harry didn't care about the rules. _Maybe I should go explain things to him.. No, its past curfew, he'll just sneer. _

Once more Harry looked over his essay and notes, making sure he didn't leave anything important out. This had to be the first time he didn't have to write the second half of the essay bigger to fill it up. _Hermione would be proud,_ he thought with a grin. Closing his book of notes, he put it in his bag and laid down in his bed, looking at the ceiling. It had been three days since Sirius had died, and the funeral would be held tomorrow evening. He wondered who would be there, if Severus would go. He wondered if he wanted Severus to be there.

He had saved Severus..leading to Sirius' death. He was responsible for that curse hitting Sirius. He might as well have cast it. He wondered if Sirius was mad at him for saving Severus, and killing him, his own godfather. Tears stung the back of Harry's eyes, but he allowed none to come out.

He had tried to talk to Ron and Hermione about it, but they said of course Sirius wouldn't be mad. He saved a man's life.._and killing another. _Harry turned on his stomach and sighed He really wanted to talk to Severus now. He would be honest to him. He didn't care about hurting Harry like Ron and Hermione did. Severus was honest. _But its past curfew...But he said he was there for you anytime...I don't need him_...Harry argued with himself.

At last he decided he needed to go talk to Severus, even if it was one in the morning. Severus was probably out patrolling anyway, trying to catch students out of bed. Harry got up and put on his invisibility cloak.

He made his way through the portrait, ("where are you going so late at night?"), down to the dungeons before he realized he had no idea where Snape's quarters were, nor how to get in. "Damn." Harry swore softly, and heard a snort and turned around quickly, wand drawn. There was Severus standing against the wall. Harry took off his cloak and grinned. "I knew you'd be out in the halls."

"Indeed?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Divination was a good choice of subject then."

"Yea. I have 'natural talent.'" Harry mocked. "I was looking for you."

"Yes, that's what I figured when I heard you clomping around in the dungeons."

"I was not 'clomping.'" Harry defended. "I'm not a horse."

"What did you wish to see me for?" Severus asked, changing the subject.

"I just needed someone to talk to." Harry said with a shrug. "Er..Is there somewhere more private?"

"Of course there is, Potter. Follow me." Severus turned around and Harry quickly caught up with him, matching his stride instead of following him. Severus looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, but made no comment.

"A ha!" Harry turned around and saw Filch coming towards him. "Student out of bed!" He said triumphantly.

"He's with me." Severus said to filch.

"He's out of bed, Professor!" Filch exclaimed.

"He's out of bed with a professor." Severus said, irritation lacing his words. "I suggest you go elsewhere to look for students. These are my dungeons, and I am perfectly able to catch students out of bed, as you can see." Filch glared at him for a moment before turning around and walking on. "Menace." Severus muttered under his breath. Harry just grinned.

Five minutes and more turns than Harry cared to count, they were finally at a big mahogany door. Severus put his hand on the knob as if to turn it, but the knob engulfed his whole hand, and after a moment, let it go. Harry heard a faint click and the door opened to expose a living room that seemed warm and inviting. Dark brown, almost black couch and two chairs, book cases galore, and a wooden table that looked as if it was well used. They both walked through the doorway and Harry took a seat by the already lit fire.

"Make yourself at home." Severus said, raising an eyebrow at Harry. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," Harry said grinning. Severus called for a house elf and ordered the tea. A moment later another pop signaled the arrival of the tea.

"Harry Potter!" Signaled the arrival of Dobby the house elf.

"Hey dobby." Harry said, his face burning from embarrassment. Severus was smirking at the scene.

"Dobby heard from Zonko Harry Potter was in Professor Snape's quarters! Dobby came to save Harry Potter if sir wished to be saved!" Dobby exclaimed in his squeaky voice. "Does you need Dobby's help?" He whispered not so quietly.

"Er...No, I'm fine. Thanks Dobby. I just came here to talk to Professor Snape." Harry said, sinking lower in his chair. He saw the amusement in his Professor's eyes.

"Ok.." He said, glancing nervously at Professor Snape, who was still standing. "Just call Dobby if you needing help!"

"Ok. Thanks, Dobby." Harry said, and with a pop the elf was gone.

"How do you know the Malfoy's old elf?" Severus asked sitting down across from Harry.

"I uh, set him free." Harry said, staring at the fire. He saw Severus raise an eyebrow.

"Indeed?"

"Yea. He was responsible for that rogue bludger and he closed the platform barrier so I couldn't get on the train too." Harry grinned.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"To save me, as he put it. He knew the chamber of secrets were going to be opened that year." They sat in silence for a moment before Harry had the nerve to bring up the reason he had come to find Severus in the first place. "Sirius' funeral is tomorrow."

"Yes, it is. I assume Albus is letting you leave the school to attend?"

Harry nodded. "Are you going?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Severus looked at Harry a moment before answering. "I don't think that would be appropriate. Black and I never got along."

"Oh." Harry said, looking at his knees. "But he died in your house."

"Yes, he did, however, we never liked each other still, Harry. Would you feel comfortable going to Mr. Malfoys funeral?" Severus asked.

"No." Harry said quietly. "I just thought..." Harry didn't know what he thought. "Do you think he's mad...because I saved you and got him killed?"

"You did not fire that curse, Harry."

"I know, but it's like either way, one of you would have died. I just don't want him to feel like I betrayed him, by saving you..because by saving you..he died..."

"Do you know what I believe, Harry?" Severus asked. Harry looked up from his knees at Snape. "I believe that when a person ceases to live, they forgive all. They must, or they become a ghost, wandering about this earth forever. Black is not the wandering type, and I believe he is not upset about being dead." Severus shifted in his chair. "I believe Black..loved" He said this as if it was awkward, "you, and no matter what you did, or do in the future would have ever changed that."

"He's not a ghost than?" Harry had thought about this earlier that day, maybe he would be a ghost in Severus house, and he grinned thinking about it again.

"No." Severus said strongly. "If he was a ghost, I think I would have to find a new residence. There would never be peace in that House again." Harry grinned again. Severus was right. He'd never let him sleep or read, or do anything if Sirius became a ghost. "You're welcome to come down here again if you need to after the funeral." Harry just nodded and mumbled and 'ok and 'thanks.'

They sat in silence drinking their tea. Once Harry's cup was empty, he was yawning. He was extremely tired all of a sudden. "You spiked my tea was sleeping draught." Harry half heartily accused Severus.

"You have not been sleeping." Severus stated. "Take the guest bedroom." Severus pointed to another door that was a little ajar. Harry got up and headed for the door. "Night, Sev'rus." Harry said closing the door.

"Goodnight Harry." Severus said quietly


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up the next morning feeling gloomy. Today was Sirius' funeral, and Harry wasn't so sure he could face the man, even (especially) in death. Truth be told, he wanted Severus there for support. He was there when Sirius died, he held Harry, (Harry's face pinked in embarrassment at the memory.) He should be there at the funeral with Harry too. But it was Severus' choice, and he chose not to go.

A knock on the door signaled Severus was about to come in. "Harry, it is time to start getting ready for classes."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment. "How come you knocked today, but not once in the summer?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Severus ignored the question, for he did not have an answer. "Did the headmaster inform you what time you were leaving this evening?"

"He said we'd be leaving at six." Harry said, picking at a loose thread in the blanket. After a moment Harry asked "Do you think it'll be alright?"

"What exactly is 'it'?" Severus asked, coming farther into the room and sitting on the corner of the desk in there.

Harry let out a sigh. "The funeral. Life in general, I guess."

"Life goes on, Harry. We lose people we love, but we must go on." Severus said, understanding in his voice. He had lost Lily, even before she had been killed. "It is hard, but you are strong, and I know you will."

"It's unfair!" Harry said, a bit of fire in his voice. "I lost my parents, and now my god father!" Harry fumed. "You better be careful, you might be next!" Harry said, getting out of bed. He had to do something, he could no longer be still in the bed.

"You are not a curse." Severus pointed out.

"I may as well be! As long as Voldemort is out there, anyone who is too close to me will be a target! You almost did die!" Harry was pacing the room. "You can't spy anymore because of me!"

"Nonsense. I am responsible for my own actions, and I accept the consequences of all my actions." Severus watched the boy pace back and forth..back and forth. "You must realize Black chose to be there and fight, he knew the consequences, and accepted the possibility of death."

Harry stopped pacing and looked over at Severus. He shook his head frantically saying "It's not fair though!"

"You'll learn life is hardly ever fair."

"I lose everyone!"

"You haven't lost your friends, Harry. Mr Wesley and Ms. Granger are here. Not to mention all your other friends."

"I don't want them to be around me if Voldemort is going to go after them too." Harry said miserably, back to pacing about the room

"It's their choice." Severus said shrugging. Harry looked up at him with shock. "and it's your choice whether to live to the fullest, or the minimum."

Severus got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Harry to ponder what Severus had just said.

-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-...-.-;-;

"Harry dear, how are you?" said a concerned Mrs. Weasley once they got Harry got to the funeral home.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for asking." Harry said, trying to sound convincing. The look on her face said she didn't believe him, but didn't push it. She just gave him an understanding look and a hug. Harry hugged her back.

"Arthur couldn't make it. He had to work."

"It's ok. I understand." Harry really did too. "Should we go inside?"

The funeral was a miserable. Only half the order was there, and hardly any looked remorseful. _What the hell are they doing here if they didn't like him?_ He then thought of Severus, and understood how strange he would probably feel for him to be there.

Dumbledore stood up to the podium and cleared his throa, calling for attention. "We are here celebrating the life of Sirius Black. A man whose life was lived to the fullest," _Hardly_ "who was well loved," _not by this bunch_, "and who died a hero." _because of me_.

And so the speech went on and on. Harry was quite bored and was sure Sirius would have found it boring as well. Just thinking about Sirius yawning loudly and stretching his arms was enough to make him laugh..out loud. Several heads turned in his direction, but he didn't care. Sirius would have been disappointed everyone was being so boring.

Harry laughed again because all the people were looking so appalled, when really, he knew Sirius would have preferred him to be laughing rather than being bored out of his mind. "The nerve of that man! Such disrespect!" A woman Harry had never seen before said to her neighbor, which only made him laugh more.

"Excuse me." Harry said, getting up and heading outside. Once there, he laughed so hard he doubled over.

"Harry?" He looked up and saw Remus looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Remus." Harry said, still grinning. "Boy it was getting dull in there, huh?"

"Harry, I'm not sure that is an appropriate way to behave at a funeral. I mean, laughing?"

"Why not?" Harry challenged. "Do you honestly think Sirius would have wanted us bored to death at his funeral? Weren't you guys marauders? Always playing jokes and laughing?"

"Yes, but we were kids then, we're not kids anymore." Remus said, concern still evident in his face.

"Maybe humor is something you shouldn't lose when you grow up." Harry said shrugging. "Sirius didn't, and I don't want to either." Harry walked back in the room and sat down, leaving Remus outside by himself.

Soon Sirius' body was getting lowered into the ground, and slowly everyone left, some patting Harry on the back, some hugs. Finally it was only him and Dumbledore, both staring into the ground where the casket was still visible. "I will leave you for a few moments, so you can say goodbye."

As soon as Dumbledore was out of hearing range, Harry sat down so his legs were dwindling over the edge into the hole. "So guess this is really goodbye, Sirius. I'm sorry I got you killed, I didn't know you were behind Severus. I'm sorry I stayed with Severus when I had the chance to leave. I hope you weren't mad at me about that. We never got to talk after that. It's just, he told me the truth, and while I understand you had orders, I..So did Severus." Harry shifted slightly.

"Anyway, I'm sorry. Thanks for being there for me last year when I needed you for the tournament. I really wish we had more time to spend together. It's not fair that you had to die. Well, I better get going, Dumbledore is coming. Bye, Sirius." Harry got up and dusted the dirt from his robes and looked at the headmaster.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" He asked gently. Harry nodded and looked at the setting sun. There was an orange/pink tinged to the sky. Harry turned back to the grave as the dirt fell on top of the casket, covering it completely.

ILOVESEVERUSSNAPEILOVESEVERU SSNAPEILOVESEVERUSSNAPEILOVE SEVERUSSNAPE

Once inside the castle, Harry made his way to the dungeons, trying to find his way back to Severus' rooms. After about a half an hour, he finally found the door and put his hand on the handle just as he had seen Severus do. The handle engrossed Harry's, but instead of letting it go right away, it held him there. Cursing loudly, Harry tried pulling his hand free, but it only tightened around his arm.

-.-.-

Severus sat in his private sitting room, drinking tea and reading Harry's progress report for the week. Since coming back from vacation, he requested the teachers give him reports on Harry's progress, earning him many strange looks from half the staff. Well, quite a few more than half, actually.

Harry appeared to be doing well so far, getting top marks on his assignments. He read Harry's essays just to make sure Ms. Granger did not write them for him. His potions were going smoothly too, both essays and brewing.

He was reading Harry's final Charms essay when his door alarm went off. He looked at the clock and saw it was just past ten. _It's probably Harry trying to come in._

Severus got up and opened the door, making Harry fly forward and bump into him. "Harry, I assume there is a good reason you did not just knock?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't want you to bother getting up. You knew I was coming down here tonight. Can you get my hand out of here?" Harry asked impatiently. Severus smirked and waved his wand. At once Harry's hand was released.

"Would you like some tea?" Severus asked the boy. He was rubbing his hand gently.

"Yes, please."

Severus called for a kitchen elf and had him bring tea. Thankfully it wasn't Dobby who brought it. "Here you go," Severus said, handing the tea to Harry, who gladly took it.

"Thanks." They sat in silence for a while, Severus the first to speak.

"I heard about your..laughter...at the funeral." Harry looked at him. Severus just smirked.

"It-it was boring, and I thought of what Sirius would do. It made me laugh." Harry said with a shrug.

Severus just smirked. "Doing well in your classes?"

"Yea, getting good marks." Harry said.

"I know. I requested I get progress reports on you."

Harry looked up in surprise. "Why?" He asked.

"To make sure you were doing well, and staying on track." Severus stated simply. "Remember you have detention tomorrow at nine."

"I know." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"That said, I believe you should get to bed. Don't you agree?"

"No." Harry said grinning.

"Perhaps you mistook that for a choice." He said raising an eyebrow. Harry scrunched up his nose in protest, but got up anyway and headed to Severus' extra bedroom.

-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

"Mr Potter, could you stay after class a moment? "Asked McGonagall Monday morning as he was handing in his homework.

"Yes Professor." Harry said. He was trying to run through anything he might have done wrong, but nothing came to mind.

"Do you want us to wait outside?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"No, its ok. Go to Charms class. I'm sure I won't be long." Harry reassured them. They both nodded and when the bell rang Harry stayed behind to talk to the Professor.

"Mr Potter, I just wanted to offer my condolences about your god father." She said, a look of compassion in her eyes.

"Thank you." Harry said, not sure what to do.

"I know you did not have much time to get to know him as you should have. However you should know he would ask about your school work whenever I went to headquarters." Harry just looked into her eyes and nodded.

There was a moment when neither of them spoke. "Is there anything I can help you with, Harry?" Harry was surprised that she used his first name.

"No, Professor. Thank you though."

"If there is anything, Harry, and you don't feel comfortable coming to me, I hope you feel comfortable going to Professor Snape, or headmaster Dumbledore." again Harry nodded. "That is all, Harry."

Harry turned to leave, but before he got to the door he heard "Mr Potter," He stopped and turned around, "Keep up the good work in your classes." She smiled at him and he just nodded again.

"Yes, Professor."

-.-.-

"What did she say mate?" Ron asked when Harry sat down.

"She told me to keep up doing so well on my homework." Harry whispered back to Ron. He still didn't feel comfortable talking about Sirius out loud to anybody other than Severus. Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously for a moment, but didn't say anything. Harry was glad.

"All that extra training gave you an advantage when you got back to school." Ron said, smirking. "Maybe I should have trained too." All three laughed at this. They all knew Ron would not want to train, even if given the chance. "I bet you'll be right where Hermione is in spell work now. Ron said seriously.

"Yes, well he was allowed to use magic during the summer." Hermione said, a bit affronted.

They rest of the day went by smoothly, Harry receiving many worried looks from the professors, but none held him after class like McGonagall did.

Harry had been thinking a lot today, and decided the best way to remember Sirius wasn't to moap around, it was to remember him through what he was best at: Pranking people...and that's exactly what Harry planned to do.

Uh oh Harry! What are you getting yourself into? Reviews are appreciated, and help with the writing motivation.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at breakfast Harry got started on his pranking. First he bewitched the Slytherin silverware with a butterfinger charm, so that the silverware would be near impossible to hold on to. It didn't take long before everyone had noticed, and the three other houses laughed hysterically.

Even a few teachers chuckled, including Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry noticed Severus didn't find it very funny. He was the one who performed the counter jinx. There was a collective "ahhh" when Severus did that too. Harry just smirked. _This is going to be fun. _

"Hey Harry, where did you go after Sirius' funeral?" Ron asked after the fiasco. He had asked before, but it was usually during class and Harry said 'Shh.' and pretended to pay attention. They both bought it, since Harry had been doing better in classes.

"I went down to Snape's quarters." He said shrugging. Ron and Hermione's face both showed surprise.

"Why?" Ron said, mouth hanging open.

"He said I could if I didn't feel like going back to the tower."

"Harry, you know you shouldn't. You have dorms for a reason." Hermione scolded.

"Yes, I know that Hermione." Harry said, his teeth gritting. "He said I could, and I just didn't feel like walking all the way to the tower. I was tired." Harry lied. He didn't want to go to the tower because he knew he would be asked about Sirius, and that is something he didn't want to be asked. They had tried to ask him, but he changed the subject every time.

"Harry, this is_ Snape_ we're talking about. I don't care what you say, he is still a professor and it's inappropriate to stay in his quarters!" Hermione said.

"Hermione he said it was ok. I stayed in the dorms every other night." Harry pointed out.

"Harry, you do your homework, then go to bed. We hardly talk anymore." Ron said.

"Well now that I can actually sleep, I look forward to it now." Harry said. He was getting irritated now with the two.

"Harry-"

"Listen, I don't want to explain myself to you like you are my parents. You're not. Quit questioning every bloody thing I do!' Harry fumed and took off the silencing charm he had placed on them so others couldn't hear. Harry got up and walked out of the great hall and on his way to potions class.

He was the first one there, and was surprised when Severus came in the room. He normally didn't come in until the class sat down. Harry guessed he liked the dramatic effect. "Mr Potter, what are you doing in class so early?"

"Had some extra stuff I had to write down." Harry shrugged it off.

"We both know that's a lie. I saw you're temper at breakfast." Severus was standing in front of Harry's desk.

"Yea." Harry took a deep breath. "Ron and Hermione have been bugging me about where I stayed after Sirius' funeral, and I finally told them I stayed here, and they got pretty upset." Harry shrugged again. "I just told them I didn't want to explain my actions to them."

"Hmm,what else? Something about sleeping as well?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...How'd you know?"

"I can read lips." Severus smirked. "I think you're friends are right. I am a professor and staying in my quarters is not appropriate." Harry looked at him with a hard gaze.

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron and Hermione walked in, along with some Slytherins. Snape left the front of Harry's desk to go up to the front of the room.

"Today's potion is a blood replenishing potion." Severus said once the class was settled. "Get started now."

Harry got out his ingrediants and began the classwork. He was angry at Severus for going back on his word. He said Harry could go down there anytime he needed, didn't he?

Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice himself putting in powdered oak root, instead of chopped asphodel root. He only noticed when it started bubbling horribly. Harry swore under his breath and put in a bat wings as a neutralizer, but it was too late. Severus had already noticed his mess up. "Mr. Potter, kindly explain what went wrong." Severus said dangerously.

"I put in oak root." Harry said.

"And why did you do that?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." Harry said, irritation evident in his voice. "I put it right again so what's the big deal?"

There was a collective gasp from the class, and Severus glared at Harry. "The big deal, Mr Potter, is that some potions do not have a neutralizer. If this had been such a potion, you might be the boy-who-lived-only-to-be-killed-in-potions-class-by-his-insolence." Harry glared at him."10 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight."

Snape turned around and Harry said, "I put it right."

Another gasp from the class and Severus turned around to face Harry once more."Mr Potter, perhaps 10 points is not enough? This is your fifth year in my class, and you have yet to learn to keep your mouth shut." The bell rang and the class rushed out, not wanting to provoke Snape's temper any more than it was. Harry stayed behind.

"Well it's not fair! You always take away points from other houses, never from your own, even when they are in the wrong. Any other teacher I would have gotten points for putting it right-"

"I am not any other teacher-"

"I know that! You are unfair, judgmental and you don't keep your word!" Harry screamed at him, standing up, sending his stool flying.

"You will not talk to me like that! Show some respect!" Severus screamed back. Both had their hands on Harry's desk, faces two inches apart.

"No! Why don't you keep your word?"

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"You told me that if I ever needed anything you were here, and that if I needed to, I could come to your quarters. Now you say I can't! Don't say one thing than take it back, Severus!" Harry shouted. Severus stood straight up.

"Do you think students have ever stayed in a professor's quarters?" Severus asked. "It is not appropriate."

"Is it appropriate for a student to stay with a professor for the summer?' Harry challenged.

"That was on the headmasters orders." Severus replied.

"And when he _ordered_ me to go, and you said I could stay. What was that about?"

Severus opened his mouth to answer, but there was a knock on the door. Severus opened the door with a flick of his wand and in walked Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Severus..and Harry." Surprise was evident in his voice. "Can we step into your office for a moment Severus? I need a private word."

"No need headmaster, Mr. Potter was just leaving." Severus said icily. He and Harry glared at each other for a moment, but Harry left silently, only evidence of his temper was the slamming of the door.

"What was that about?" Dumbledore asked softly, a gleam in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter was upset about his detention tonight." Severus said briefly. "I assume you didn't come all the way down to the dungeons to ask why Mr. Potter is throwing a fit?"

"Never one to dally, Severus." He said smiling. "But you are right of course. How are you fairing?"

"I'm fine, Headmaster, and yourself?"

"I'm doing well." He smiled wider. "Keep an eye on Dolores, will you?"

"Why would a grown woman need to be looked after?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She is dangerous, Severus. In her own way."

"I see you're not going to elaborate." Severus said. "I will do as you ask, Albus, even though you insist on keeping me in the dark."

"Thank you, Severus." He said, choosing to ignore the sharp tone Severus used.

Harry stomped his way out of the dungeons, furious at Severus for dismissing him like that. If Severus thought he would go to detention tonight, he was sorely mistaken!

"Mr. Potter, What are you doing out of class?" Harry turned around and saw pink. A lot of pink. More than anyone should wear at once.

"I had to stay after class, professor. I'm on my way." Harry said, determined not to lose his temper.

"Where are your things?" she asked in her sickening sweet way.

Harry looked at his side in surprise. "I forgot it in the classroom."

"A likely story. Do not lie, Mr Potter."

"I'm not lying!" Harry defended. "I just forgot it."

"Detention Mr. Potter. Tonight after dinner."

"I already have detention."

"Well we'll make it for tomorrow night instead." She left Harry standing there, even more mad than when he left the Potions classroom.

"You're early, Mr. Potter. Detention is at 8." Severus said not looking up. He doubted Potter was there for his detention.

"I know, I forgot my bag." Harry said walking over to his desk and picking it up. "Could you tell the overgrown toad in pink I forgot my bag? She didn't believe me."

"I assume you mean Professor Umbridge?" He asked, smirking. "What would I need to tell her that for?"

"She just gave me detention! She thought I was skipping class."

"I see." He said, marking a big red D on a paper.

"Well are you going to tell her?" Harry asked when Severus didn't answer.

"No. You forgot it in your rage. I will not make excuses for you." Severus said sternly. "It's time for lunch."

"So you're just going to dismiss me again?" Harry asked.

Severus looked up and studied the boy. "Again? What do you mean again?"

"You just dismissed me earlier when Dumbledore came in, and you always do when you don't want to talk about something."

"Then take the hint, Harry." Severus said, smirking. "Quit acting like a woman, always wanting to talk about things that are better left alone."

Harry's jaw dropped. "I am not acting like a woman!" Harry huffed. "Maybe I'm just more mature than you are."

Severus snorted and shook his head. "Ya, I'm sure that's it."

Severus headed to the third corridor after dinner the next day. He just saw Harry go in there and remembering Dumbledore's warning, decided to follow. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. "Ah, Professor Snape! What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was wondering if I could have a word?"

"Yes, of course. Come in." She said in her sweet voice.

"You have company?" He asked politely upon seeing Harry sitting at a desk, quill in hand.

"Yes. Mr. Potter lied to me yesterday afternoon."

"Oh?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow. "What did he lie about?"

"He was skipping class and claimed to have forgotten his bag in his previous class." She said looking at Harry like he was a bug.

"Indeed?" Severus asked. "Was this after first period?"

"Why, yes it was."

"I'm afraid that was not a lie. In his haste to leave, he did forget it." Severus enjoyed seeing the look of shock on her face.

"Oh really?" She said looking from Severus to Harry. "Very well, MR. Potter you may go." Harry got up and discretely smiled at Severus, who didn't return it. "Now Severus, What did you want to discuss?"

Harry couldn't believe Severus saved him from the detention. The quill she had him use cut his hand, and he was convinced if Severus wouldn't have saved him, his hand would be really cut up.

Harry went down to the dungeons and waited for Severus to return. He didn't have to wait long. "How'd I know you'd be here?" Severus asked once seeing Harry at his door.

"I just wanted to say thanks for getting me out of detention." Harry said as Severus opened the door for them to go in.

"I only did it because you failed to show for your assigned detention yesterday. " Severus said sternly. "You better have a good reason for not showing up."

"I don't." Harry admitted.

"Double detention it is, then." Severus sat down at the desk and took out his quill and ink. "Start scrubbing the floor, you may go when it is done. By hand. With a toothbrush." Harry groaned but got to work.

Two hours later Harry stood up and stretched. "I'm done." He said loudly.

"Very good. It only took you two hours." Severus said putting away his quill and ink.

"So can I go now?"

"Where would you go?"

"To the showers to wash."

"And then?"

"To bed." Harry said impatiently. His whole body ached, including his hand.

"Why are you bleeding?" Severus asked, eyes on Harry's hand.

"I got cut. Can I go?"

"How did you do that?" Severus asked, ignoring Harry's plea to go.

"The quill that Umbridge made me use, it cut my hand when I would write with it."

"Indeed?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Harry was getting very impatient.

"Stay here. You know where the showers are and your room. I will be back shortly." Severus said getting up.

"I thought you said I shouldn't stay down here?"

"I changed my mind. Don't leave my quarters. Dolores is patrolling the halls tonight." Severus didn't wait for a reply, or confirmation Harry would stay. He had to speak with Albus. Many students had already gotten detention this year, and most likely all had written lines.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus knocked but didn't wait for a reply as he strode into the headmasters office. "Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus asked, no tone of surprise in his voice. He was sitting at his desk with his nightly tea in his hands.

"I came to discuss Dolores Umbridge." Severus sat down in, what he considered, 'his chair. He saw Albus sit up a bit straighter.

"Yes?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Her detentions. Do you know what she has the students doing in her detentions?" Severus asked, his tone was strained from trying to keep calm.

"The quills?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

It was a moment before Severus got over the shock of the headmaster knowing. "You knew, Albus?" He asked dangerously. "You Knew and yet you did nothing to stop her?" His voice was raised a bit.

"I have spoken to her, Severus, However, she has full support from the minister himself." He said calmly. Severus became, if possible, even more furious.

"Surely you could have done _something_, Albus."

"I'm afraid there is nothing I could or can do. The minister is behind her 100"

"Oh yes, and we both know you have the _highest _respect for what the minister approves of." He noted sarcastically. "You have done many things while being headmaster, Albus, very few of which Fudge approved of. Now, however, when the students are being physically harmed by a professor, now, you decide to respect the minister's wishes as to how YOUR school should be run?" And without waiting for a reply, Severus left the headmaster sipping tea in his office.

Severus stormed into his rooms, thankful Harry didn't wait up for him.

Harry was laying in bed, staring at star-enchanted ceiling when he heard Severus come in through the door...angrily. Harry decided perhaps it was best if he didn't go ask Severus how the meeting with Dumbledore went. Obviously it didn't go so well.

Harry listened as Severus paced in front of the fireplace for about 15 minutes before leaving once again, most likely to bust students out of bed.

The next day Harry was excited for the first time that year to go to his Defense against the dark arts class. This class would be fifth years of every house, not just Gryffindor. He felt excited, but showed no signs of excitement. He didn't want Umbridge to get suspicious. "Wands away" as usual when she entered the classroom, and of course everyone did so, most without grumbling or whispering curses under their breath.

Today you will read chapters five and six, when you are finished, re read them and answer these questions." She pointed her want at the chalkboard and instead of questions appearing, STICKS AND STONES MAY BREAK MY BONES, BUT WHIPS AND CHAINS EXCITE ME! The whole class read it, and a sudden burst of laughter rang out in the classroom. Umbridge looked at the chalkboard and with every word read, her eyes grew bigger, her face grew redder and angrier.

"Who is responsible for this?" She shrieked. The class just looked at each other, and laughed again. "I demand to know at once who has done this!"

The class was silent, they knew one of them would get in trouble. "So who was it? or perhaps all of you need an hours worth of detention to remind you?"

"Maybe it was peeves?" Said a student in front of Harry from Hufflepuff. Umbridge seemed to think on this and her breathing calmed down a bit.

"I will except that answer for now. However, If I find that any of you did this, I promise you will be severely punished." She said in her high pitched voice. Harry just grinned. Hermione gave him a scolding look and Ron looked at him in amazement.

"Harry! I can't believe you did that!" Hermione said as soon as they were out of ear shot of any student or teacher.

"You have no proof it was me!" Harry said with straight face.

"Was it you?" She asked.

"Yes." Harry said. "You can scold me for my childish behavior now that you know it was me." He said with a slight grin. Hermione wasn't amused.

"Harry, that could have gotten you into trouble! Think of what she would have done!"

"How would she have found out Hermione?" Ron chipped in. "Nobody knows about Harry's wand-less magic and he didn't have a wand in his hands."

"You think she needs proof to put Harry in detention? Or some other student? You heard what she said about giving detention to everyone in the class!" Hermione half shrieked at Ron.

"You know I wouldn't have let it get that far Hermione!" Harry said, quite offended.

"Harry, what if she wasn't willing to let the other students get out of detention?"

"She would. As long as she had someone to punish, especially if it was me, she wouldn't care if everyone else didn't go through with their detention."

"I have to go to the ladies room, excuse me." She said, leaving Ron and Harry to stare after her.

"My hell." Ron said turning to Harry. "I thought it was bloody brilliant."

Harry looked at Ron and grinned. "Thanks Ron."

"Do you think we should wait for her or just go to class?" Ron asked nodding in the direction Hermione went.

"I think she was trying to get some time to herself. Lets just go to class." Harry said, still looking in the direction Hermione went.

The news of Umbridge and her erm..Fetish..spread throughout the school faster than any rumor previously. Snickers could be heard anywhere she went and soon students were covering up laughter after threats of detention.

No one except Ron, Harry and Hermione had any clue it was really Harry that did it. All believing it was Peeves, all though he claims to not have. Who was going to believe a poltergeist?

Hermione was still upset with Harry at the end of classes, although he couldn't figure out why. It was just good fun.

During dinner, Harry noticed all the professors looking at Umbridge and kind of snickering. The only indication of Umbridge noticing was the pink tinged on her cheeks. Other than that, she sat up tall (well as tall as she could, giving how short she was) and eating like normal.

"You don't feel bad at all, Harry?" Hermione said when she noticed Harry looking at Umbridge.

"After how unfair she is to me and every other student? No Hermione, I think she deserves a lot more than writing on her chalk board."

"I agree with Harry." Ron said with a mouthful of steak.

"Chew your food Ron." Hermione scolded. "Harry, don't do anything else foolish." She pleaded with him.

Harry just stabbed his potatoes. "I don't think it was foolish." He said calmly.

"Harry-"

"You think Umbridge is right in her teaching and discipline methods?" Harry asked her.

"No I don't, but-"

"I don't want to talk about it Hermione. It's done, and since you do not have a time turner to go back in time, it won't be undone. Just drop it." Harry said, standing up and taking off the Muffliato spell. "I'm going outside to ride my broom." He said, hoping his voice confirmed he didn't want to be followed.

Outside Harry took a deep breath, fresh air feeling his lungs with the cold night air. He mounted his broom and took off, going as fast as he could, not caring of the possibility of falling off or crashing. It was quite liberating to say the least.

He swooped up and down, turning dangerously fast and then laughing as he almost fell sideways off his broom. Diving down to do wronski feints and propelling back into the sky. He didn't stop until it was too dark to see his own hands on the broom handle.

Landing on the quidditch pitch and jumping off his broom, Harry was surprised when he saw Luna standing on the edge of the field watching him. "uh..Hey Luna." He said walking over to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was going for a walk, and saw you on your broom. I decided to watch." Harry didn't know what to say. She was smiling at him as though it was a normal thing to do. Harry supposed it wasn't not normal, after all, a lot of people would have right? "You're a wonderful flyer by the way."

"Er..Thanks Luna." He said awkwardly. "Do you fly?"

"I sometimes fly in the summer time with my father. Its great fun." She said matter of factly.

"Yea it is. Why don't you play on your house team?" Harry was quite curious.

"I tried out, but the players didn't want me on the team." she said, and it didn't seem to bother her much. "I do think I did better than Cho." She leaned in and whispered. Harry caught a smell of the perfume she was wearing. Flowery, he thought, but not overwhelmingly so.

"Weren't you mad?"

"I was a bit upset at first, but decided it was best that I didn't get picked. I would much rather wander about the school discovering new rooms and secrets."

"Where were you headed?" Harry asked after a moment of silence. He didn't know what to say to Luna.

"No where in particular. I was just wandering." She said still smiling and looking at Harry. "Would you like to wander with me?"

"Oh..Erm..Sure." Harry said, taken back by her invitation.

They set off walking around the grounds in a comfortable silence. The kind he experienced on the train before Ron and Hermione came in. "Oh, Look Harry! It's a baby thestral!" She exclaimed excitedly. Harry looked to where she was pointing and saw a miniature version of the horses that pulled the carriages.

Harry watched as the baby thestral struggled to walk. "Is it ok?" Harry whispered to Luna.

"Oh yes. He's just learning to walk. I'm sure the mum isn't too far behind. She'll come out soon now that we're here."

"What are they again?" He asked.

"They're thestrals. Only people who have seen someone die can see them. That's why your friends couldn't see them." She said airily. "They're gentle creatures, even though they don't look like they would be." She told him. Harry just looked on as a bigger thestral came along and looked at Harry and Luna, deciding if they posed any threat to her and her baby.

"They can sense intentions of humans. She'll see we're safe and she'll allow us to continue watching them." Luna was right. The mother looked away from them to the baby thestral struggling to walk. "They're magnificent, don't you think?"

Harry tore his eyes from the thestrals and looked at Luna. Her eyes were an amazing crystal blue that seemed to dance in the moonlight. The beauty of her eyes was something he had never seen before. Time seemed to stop and Harry could think of nothing else but how beautiful Luna was standing in front him in the moonlight.

"What do we have here?" Time came back to Harry in a rush and both him and Luna looked behind them to see an evilly smiling Umbridge.

"We were just taking a walk, Professor." Harry said as innocently as he could. He was angry at this women for interrupting him and Luna.

"So close to the Forbidden Forest?" She asked, clearly believing they were up to no good.

"We're not in the forest." Harry pointed out, a bit irritated.

"But you were heading there." Umbridge said, her fake smile plastered on her toad like face.

"Professor, we were merely watching the thestrals." Luna said. Harry didn't know if Umbridge could see the thestrals or not.

"There are no thestrals, Miss Lovegood." Apparently not. "Detentions for both of you. In my office, right now." She turned her back and Luna made to follow her, but Harry stopped her.

"We did nothing wrong." Harry said defiantly. "We were not in the forest, and it's not past curfew. We can be here."

Umbridge turned back around to face the two students. "Mr Potter, are you refusing to do your assigned detention?"

"I want to speak with Professor McGonagall first." Harry said. Umbridge surveyed him a moment before answering.

"Very well. Miss Lovegood come with me."

"I wish to see Professor Flitwick first, please." She said more polite than Harry thought Umbridge deserved.

"Very well." She said, a forced politeness added to her voice. "I will summon them to my office during detention."

"Perhaps you missed the part about seeing them FIRST." Harry stated. Umbridge now looked at him, not hiding the loathing in her face.

"Mr potter. no doubt you are use to special treatment, I however am not going to grant you any pardons for your wrong actions."

"I didn't do anything wrong, professor." Harry stated again. "I was on a walk, and last time I checked, that was not against any rules."

"You were heading into the forest."

"No I wasn't. Me and Luna have been standing here for at least 10 minutes. If we had any intention of going into the forest, we wouldn't be standing around waiting to be caught." Harry pointed out impatiently.

"Harry makes a point, Professor." Luna said.

"Miss Lovegood, Mr potter I'm sure has made many fine points to get out of trouble. This will not be the case with me. He is prone to breaking the rules."

"Hey may be, But I'm not. MY school record is clean." Umbridge seemed to think on this for a moment. "I would not have gone into the forest, and Harry would not have gone in by himself." Harry felt a bit insulted by this. He was to brave enough to go in by himself, but felt it was not the best time to inform Luna of this.

"I see your reasoning, miss Lovegood." Umbridge said, no phony polite tone used. "She saved you from a detention, Mr Potter." She said, glaring at them both. And without another word, turned around and walked back towards the castle.

"Please tell me she didn't come all the way out here to assign us detention." Harry said looking at Luna. Luna smiled and shrugged.

"She is an awful woman." Luna pointed out unnecessarily. "Guess we better start back." She said and together they headed to the castle.

Once inside the main entrance Luna turned to Harry and once again smiled at him. "It was a nice walk Harry. Thank you for going with me." She said kindly. Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"Yea, anytime Luna." He said, and meant it.

"Well Goodnight Harry" she said airly and started skipping towards where Harry assumed was the Ravenclaw common room.

"Goodnight Luna." Harry said. She probably didn't hear him. With a slight grin on his face he watched as her hair bounced with every skip, and faintly he heard her humming a strange tune. Once she was out of sight, Harry put his hand on his neck, sighed and shook his head turning towards the staircase.

What he saw as he looked up to walk up the stairs was not what he wanted to see. Severus there with a slight, knowing smirk. Harry went slightly pink in the cheeks. "I suggest you get to bed, Mr Potter, It's almost curfew." He said his smirk turning even wider as Harry nodded his head.

"Yes Professor." He said walking past Severus. He was a bit surprised as he got to the top of the stairs and heard Severus actually laugh a little.

PLease Review! I love them and it gives me motivation to write more!


	6. Chapter 6

This Chapter is kind of short.. But I will upload another one to make up for it. Please Review! It makes my day so much better :)

"Harry, Whats the answer to number four?" Ron asked. They were on the quidditch stands, doing homework after they had taken turns riding Harry's firebolt.

Harry looked up to number four on his assignment. _'which potions are scurvy-grass most commonly in and why?'_"Scurvy-grass is most common in Confusion and Befuddlement draughts because it is believed to cause inflammation in the brain." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry." Ron said scribbling the answer down on his parchment. "You got number five?" He asked hopefully.

"Am I going to be doing your whole homework?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Just this last one, I swear. Scoots honor." He said holding up a couple of fingers.

"Scoots honor?" Harry questioned.

Ron shrugged. "Something my dad learned over the summer. It means I'm being honest." he said nodding his head.

Harry laughed and shook his head. He could picture Mr. Weasley telling Mrs. Weasley 'scoots honor.' _'What are the possible side effects of the above named potions?'_

"I wrote down: Because of the inflammation in the brain, the confusions and befuddlement draughts may make the drinker hot-headed and have the desire to be reckless."

"Thanks." Ron said again. "Good thing Hermione isn't here. She wouldn't approve."

Harry grinned again. "I know. Where is she anyway?" Harry asked.

"She said she was going to ask professor Vector a question about her essay while we 'played on our broomsticks'." He said mocking her.

Harry laughed and got back to his homework. They sat in complete silence except the sound of the quill against parchment until Harry heard footsteps approaching. "Hey Hermione." Harry greeted once she reached them.

"Hey Harry, Ron." She said sitting down. Ron mumbled a greeting. "What are you two doing? Homework?" She asked in disbelief, eyes wide when she leaned in towards Ron's parchment.

"Yes." Answered Harry. "Potions. Have you already got yours finished?"

"No not quite. I got stuck on fifteen. Couldn't find it in the book anywhere." She said a bit distraught taking out her potions book and opening it to the page bookmarked by her parchment.

Harry looked at number fifteen and read it. _'What creature was once mistaken for a unicorn and is native to North America and Far East?'_

"Its not in the book. Snape mentioned it in class just briefly because we were talking about strengthening potions. He said the blood of the re'em gave the drinker immense strength, so wizards often slayed them instead of brewing a strengthening potion." Harry recalled.

"How did you remember that and not me?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

"I think you were telling Ron to shut up." Said Harry grinning.

"See Ron! If Harry was treating potions like every other year, we would have missed this question!" She scolded.

"Alright, I won't talk in potions anymore." Ron said glaring at his parchment as if it was the parchment the reprimanded him.

"What color is the item taken from the above creature?" Hermione read aloud. "Any idea?" She asked Harry.

"same color as Felix Felicis potion." Harry said, giving Hermione a clue instead of the answer. She hated outright cheating.

"What color is that?" Asked Ron, and Hermione gave him the 'don't be a cheater' look. "Harry?" he asked turning to Harry.

"What happend to scoots honor?" Harry mocked.

"Harry, please?" He pleaded.

"The blood is gold." Said Harry. Hermione turned to Harry.

"He'll never learn if you give him the direct answer." She said..always.

"He knows Hermione." Ron said.

"Well fine then. If Harry doesn't care about your education, then I won't either." She said. Both Harry and Ron knew that was a lie. All three briefly looked at each other and laughed. Hermione knew it was a lie as well.

Despite Harry's vow to honor Sirius' memory by pranking people, he found it wasn't what he thought it would be. It wasn't as fun as it should have been (except Umbridge, of course) nor as filling. He started feeling a bit bad when he saw the looks of embarrassment of the innocent students he pranked. Everyone laughing at them for hours, sometimes days, He felt more like Dudley or Malfoy, and both those people he didn't want to be compared to.

"Harry." Severus greeted when Harry walked into his office. Severus was sitting at his desk, quill in hand, correcting students' homework.

"Severus." Harry greeted back shutting the door and putting a silencing spell around the room. He then walked up to a chair in front of Severus' desk and sat down. He waited patiently, (gathering his thoughts) until Severus finished with the parchment he was currently on and put his quill down after writing a big D on top.

"Is there something you wish to discuss?" Severus asked, although eh already knew the answer. If the silencing spell wasn't a big hint, the way Harry bit his lip and twiddled his thumbs was.

"Yes." He confirmed, but didn't go on. Severus didn't prompt the conversation, instead choosing to to let Harry gather his thoughts, even after five whole minutes of sitting in silence. "It was me doing all the pranks." Harry said quietly looking past his hands in his lap, to the floor.

"I know." Severus stated. Harry looked up in Surprise.

"How?"

"You acted exactly like Mr. Black. I assume you were attempting to remember him in a way you thought he would like to be remembered?" Severus asked, leaning back in his chair. Harry nodded. "I'm also going to assume it didn't pan out the way you thought it would." Harry put his elbows on his knees, face in his hands and shook his head.

"It didn't feel..right." Harry said through his hands.

"Why not?" Severus inquired.

Harry looked up at Severus and thought a moment. "I..I don't...It's not me." He said. "The embarrassment I caused some of the people I pranked..I mean..It wasn't right. Its not 'all in good fun.'" He stated. There was another moment of silence then, "Why did you let me get away with it?"

"Why?" Severus questioned back. "You needed to come to the realization yourself. I'm sure if I would have put you in detention, you wouldn't have felt so badly about pranking as you do now." Harry thought about this and knew Severus was right. "I knew you would realize its not what you want to do. " Severus took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "You have your mother's heart, Harry. She never approved of your father's little jokes."

Harry smiled briefly at the thought of Severus saying he was like his mother. "You know, all this pranking, has done nothing to ease the..ache." Harry said matter of factly. "It still hurts like hell." A bitterness entered his tone.

"Harry do you believe you grieved the way _you_ wanted to?"

"No." He responded immediately. "At first I thought so. I was. Then I thought of this whole pranking thing." Harry shook his head. "No one else was going to do anything to remember him. Hardly anyone showed up to his funeral, and most of those that did felt _obligated_," he spat this like it was a disgusting word. "to show up and pretend they felt some type of grief."

Another moment of silence. "You know what I think Severus?"

"Whats that, Harry?"

"I think.._believe_..Generalized grieving, like people in the order did..its a fleeting feeling. It a bit like lust. They go into the same category." He paused. "It won't develop into anything..it'll go away..its just a trend." Harry again sounded defeated.

"But real grief..real grief weighs so heavily on your mind you can't imagine it if you've never experienced it..It consumes your soul so thoroughly nothing else you can think of or do makes it lessen, let alone go away. You can't hide from it. The harder you try to forget it, or get on with your life.. The more it interferes with life." He said this in a bit of a rush.

Another pause, but Severus didn't speak. He knew Harry had something else he needed to say. "There are times I can barely breath. I can't.." Harry took a deep breath.." I just can't get over it." He said, sounding a bit ashamed of feeling this way.

"Harry, no one expects you to be beyond human emotion such as the feeling of grief for losing your godfather. He's the last person you felt was real family." Harry looked at Severus. That wasn't true. Severus was a bit like family now. He looked up to him and Severus was there for him. Harry dropped his head again.

Severus looked at the boy and wished he could take away the pain he was feeling. He looked so defeated and for a moment Severus thought he saw Harry's eyes water, but an instant later it was gone. The grief of which Harry described was the exact same he remembered feeling after Lily died. By then he had lost his mother, the only other person he felt he loved. Even though Lily had long been out of his life, Severus still felt alone in the world. "Harry, how do you feel like grieving?"

Harry looked back up. "I..I don't know. I just want to be able to be silent with out Hermione or Ron giving each other looks and pestering me to tell them whats wrong." He said. "I don't know what I'm feeling, so how can I possibly tell them? They wouldn't understand." He said quietly.

"You told me exactly how you felt a little while ago." Severus pointed out.

"Well you've been through this, haven't you? Ron and Hermione, they wouldn't understand. They've never known what its like to loose somebody so close, or even seeing someone die purely because I insisted we take the cup together." He said the bitterness returning. "People keep telling me it wasn't my fault, but I feel it was..Sirius and Cedric." Harry confessed. He didn't ever recall really talking about Cedric dying.

"I'm not going to tell you that your guilt is wrong, Harry. Your own feelings can't be wrong. However, I am going to advise you to find a way to deal with it, and move past it, or it will consume your soul, if it hasn't already, just like your grief is." Severus said. "I'm sure its already embedded and tied together with your grief though." Harry nodded.

"It is." He confirmed.

"What makes you feel free, like nothing can get to you?" Severus asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry thought for a moment. Something he did that made him feel free? "Riding my broom." He said confidently. Severus expected this answer. "And training to defeat Voldemort." Severus did not expect this one, however.

Severus surveyed him a moment, black eyes searching green. "You wish to start training again?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about it and think it'll help with..everything." Harry didn't look away. He wanted Severus to know he was serious about this.

"You would be able to keep your grades up and train?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Harry said confidently.

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'll deal with it then. But I'm not."

Again Severus surveyed him. "Very Well. If you believe you can handle school work and training, I will trust your judgment." Harry stood up and nodded. "I'll see you here tomorrow morning at 5 30." Severus thought Harry was going to argue when he saw mixed emotions in his eyes, but again Harry nodded.

"Thank you Severus." Harry said walking to the door.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry turned back around and looked at Severus. "When will you have time for Kissing Miss Lovegood by the Forbidden forest?" He asked with a slight smirk and Harry's face redden.

"What? I never kissed her!" He spluttered.

"Goodnight ." Severus said, ending any denial Harry was trying to explain.


	7. Chapter 7

/

Harry awoke early the next day, (much too early for any sane person to get up in his opinion), and made his way to the dungeons. Knowing Severus would most likely stun him given the first opportunity, Harry held his wand at the ready as he opened the office door. He was not disappointed. A speeding light came towards him, which he easily deflected and sent one to Severus, which was also easily deflected.

"Well done." said Severus with a small, but pleased smirk.

"Yea, I had a feeling you would try something like that." Harry said taking a seat in front of Severus' desk. "What are we working on today?"

"Healing charms." Severus answered also taking a seat. "You will need to know about both simple charms, as well as advanced healing for the dark magic the Dark Lord and his followers are a fan of using. Spells such as pulmo deficio which is-" he looked pointedly at Harry expecting him to finish the sentence.

"uh.. Its a curse that stops your lungs from functioning, sometimes making them rupture if the spell is strong enough." Harry answered correctly, thinking back to a dark arts book he had read.

"Correct." Severus confirmed. "and while a person is only able to live for a few more minutes, that can make all the difference in whether they live or die. They will have a much better chance of survival if you know the correct healing charm." Severus took a breath. "each healing charm has certain injuries it can and cannot heal. If you do the wrong healing spell on an injury, it could possibly do more damage than healing."

"OK." Harry said, hoping he would never have to actually use a healing spell. He knew it was a very good possibility he would, given the war that was going on. "how will I practice these spells? Its not like we can go around giving people injuries so I can heal them."

"We will worry about that when you have learned the theory of all the healing charms well enough."

Harry just nodded his head. "When will I learn to do these spells like pulmo deficio?"

Severus studied harry for a moment. "You think it wise for you to damper in the dark arts?" Severus asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I think its very wise to know the same spells Volde-HE-" (Severus threw him a glare) "will use."

"Knowing and using are two different things."

"Yes I know they are." Harry said pointedly.

Again, Severus studied Harry before responding. "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"As in I will not teach you to use those type of spells."

"Why not?" Harry challenged.

"I have my reasons." he said shortly. Harry knew he could do it on his own with a bit of research, so he was not overly concerned. As if knowing what Harry was thinking he added "and be warned, Harry, if I have suspicion or believe you to be attempting to learn to use dark magic, I will cease your training. Understood?"

Harry threw him a glare before answering he understood. "Good. Now shall we continue on with healing?" it wasn't a question and reluctantly Harry let the matter drop. He wouldn't get anywhere arguing with Severus or changing his mind right now.

For a whole hour Severus and Harry talked about different healing charms. Theory and wand movement.

"Are you understanding this so far?" Severus asked.

"yes." Harry answered truthfully.

"If I walked up to Mr. Weasley and broke his nose, which spell would you use?"

Harry gave the professor a small glare before answering. "I would use Effrego to break your nose back," Severus rolled his eyes, "and then I would use episky on Ron's nose."

"Wand movement?" Severus questioned and Harry showed him the correct wand movement.

"If Ms Granger was bleeding profusely, what would you do?"

"Small cut or Artery damage?" Harry asked.

The corners of Severus' lips twitched. He was glad Harry asked for more detail. "artery damage."

Harry thought for a moment. This, he knew, was a whole incantation, not a simple spell. "resticio arteria detrimentun subisto cruor ex subterlabor quod rifornire somes per esenziale." Harry said, careful so pronounce every word fluently and correctly. "repeat it 3 times and move your wand like this" Harry showed him the correct wand movement.

Severus would never say it out loud, but he was proud of Harry. He went for semi-critism instead. "Good to know your skull didn't inflate too big now that you are once again among so many adoring fans in this school." Harry scowled. "What if it was a simple wound?" Severus pressed on.

"Repavare" he said at once. Severus nodded his head in approval.

"I think that is enough for today. Next day will be Monday." Harry nodded his head, relieved he would not have to wake up so early again tomorrow. "Study other types of healing until Monday."

"Yes, professor." Harry said, walking out the door.

Once Harry was out of the showers and dressed, he made his way to the great hall to find Hermione and Ron and tell them about his training. He was sure they were wondering where he was, they were not up when Harry had returned to Gryffindor tower last night. He didn't get very far, however.

"Hey Potter!" Harry turned around and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, wand firm in hand. At once, three different spells shot at Harry.

"Protego!" Harry shouted and all three curses rebounded in different directions. He pointed his wand at Malfoy, "socaria!" then another "protego!" as Crabbe and Goyle again tried to shoot spells at him. Harry then stunned both of them.

Malfoy was moving in slow motion so Harry had no problem deflecting another curse from him, even though he did just stun two people. Harry laughed as once again Malfoy attempted to throw a curse at him in slow motion. Once again Harry easily blocked it.

"What is going on here?" asked a too sweet voice that made Harry sick to his stomach. "Mr. Potter, what have you done? Are you attacking other students?"

"They attacked me first. I was defending myself." Harry said, although he was fairly confident she was not going to believe him. Now facing her, Harry saw she had big bow on top of her head, pink, of course. Matching robes and Harry noticed a brooch that had all sorts of different pinks swirled in the stone. Why anyone would wear such an outfit was beyond him.

"Is that so?" she said with an undisguised disbelief.

"Yes it is" he said strongly. He could see Malfoy grinning from ear to ear' although the grin took longer to form than usual.

"I will not tolerate your lies, Mr. Potter." She said and Harry was tempted to curse her as well. He refrained from acting on that particular feeling though. "20 points from Gryffindor and detention at 8PM sharp. "If Harry had not been trained by Severus to keep his temper, he was sure an outburst would have occurred.

"Right." is what he settled for with slight irritation. Harry walked away and heard her say 'finite incantantem'

"Where were you?" asked Ron as soon as Harry sat down. Hermione looked at him curiously as well.

Casting a quick silencing spell around them so as to not be overheard, and filling his plate he explained. "Last night I asked Severus if we could resume training. We started today at 5 30." they both gasp, Hermione bringing a hand to cover her mouth. Ron's mouth was full and hanging open.

"How long have you been out for? Snape has been here since the beginning of breakfast." Hermione said, giving Ron a look of disgust. Ron closed his mouth and his ears turned slightly pink.

"He let me out early enough to shower and get ready. On my way to the great hall, Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle tried to curse me." Taking off the silencing charm, Harry told them the story. Ron laughed hard at Malfoy's slow cursing, causing the disruption of many people. Hermione laughed as well, although not as loudly. When Harry brought up Umbridge though, they both sobered right away.

"That's so unfair!" Ron said, hitting his fist on the table, causing his fork to flip over and send scrambled egg soaring across the great hall.

"I knew she wouldn't believe me." Harry told them stabbing his sausage.

"She is a foul woman." Hermione said hotly. "It sounds like all she saw you do was deflect Malfoy's curses and laughing at him." she said. Harry didn't think of this. "although two stunned people and a slow moving Malfoy is obvious." she said as Harry thought it. "she should have at least punished Malfoy. I'm sure she saw him trying to curse you, no matter how easily you blocked it."

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "When is the next time we have that hag anyway?"

"Today. First class too." said Hermione with a slight frown. "I wish we could use magic. Almost seems like a waste of class." Harry and Ron laughed as they got up to go to class.

"Wands away." Umbridge said, although it was quite pointless. No one bothered to take them out. "please read the next chapter and answer the questions at the end. There will be no need to talk." there was hardly any movement, everyone had their books opened up to the next chapter. Well almost everyone, Harry hadn't opened his book because he was already done. He had worked on it when he couldn't sleep. It helped him get to sleep.

Harry had his ink and quill out however. He was drawings picture in which a quidditch game was happening. So far he only had 6 goal posts, the snitch up close and the keepers at the goal posts. As he was working on the out stretched hand that was grabbing the snitch he heard "hem hem.". He looked up to see Umbridge standing in front of his desk, a false smile in place. "You are not doing the assigned work, Mr. Potter."

"That's because I'm done with the assigned work." He said with the same false sweet tone. Her face fell, but then her smile returned, looking more sinister.

"Move on to the next chapter, then.'

"I'm done with that too." by now the whole class was watching, even Hermione who was done reading her book as well, but saved her work to do in class.

"oh?" she asked, taken slightly aback. "surely, Mr. Potter you need to go over your answers again, to make sure they are correct."

"No." Harry said shaking his head and returning back to his drawing. "Already did that too."

"10 points from Gryffindor." she said and the class erupted in protests of 'That's not fair!'... 'You can't take away points for him doing his work!' From Seamus And 'he should get points for already having his work finished!' From Ron.

"Silence!" her voice raised. "I will have order! Silence!" the class fell silent, although angry looks were still on the faces of many students, not just Gryffindor. "Mr Potter, another week's of detention I think."

"No." said Harry quietly, but strongly. The class held their breath with interest.

"Excuse me?" she said dangerously. Harry noticed she was gripping her wand tightly.

"I'm not doing a detention that I didn't earn."

"You disrupted my class-caused an uproar."

"Me?" Harry laughed. "I was sitting here quietly when you came up to me and took points away for my work being complete. That's what caused your uproar."

She stared at him then a smile appeared on her face. "You are refusing to come to a detention assigned you?"

"Yes." Harry said simply.

"That's grounds for expulsion." Once again the class gasp but Harry looked much calmer then he felt. A sudden panic fluttered through his stomach.

"Take me to Dumbledore then." Harry looked her straight in the face.

"Oh rest assured, Mr Potter, I shall speak to the headmaster." She walked over to her desk and bent over it, quill in hand. After scribbling a note, she rolled it up. "in the meantime, take this to your head of house."

Harry stood up from his desk, packed away all his stuff and took the note from Umbridge, leaving all the students to stare at his back.

*****  
As Harry angrily made his way down to Professor McGonagall, he saw Severus approaching him with a curious but you-better-have-a-damn-good-explanation look.

"What are you doing out of class?" he asked once they reached each other.

"I was sent to professor McGonagall with a note." Harry explained.

"I see." Severus said. "what did you do to upset Umbridge?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Harry asked indignantly. Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry sighed and explained. "I refused to go to a weeks worth of unfair detentions."

"I have assigned you many unfair detentions. You showed up to all of those." Severus pointed out.

"I knew you knew they were unfair!" Harry exclaimed. Severus just smirked. Harry continued on with Umbridge. "that overgrown toad came to my desk and asked why I wasn't doing my work, and I told her I was already done and she took away points!" Harry said hotly.

"And this whole time you sat there quiet like a good boy?" Severus asked with doubt.

"Yes! The class started shouting out and then she gave me detention for a week."

Severus thought it sounded like something he would've done to the boy. "And you refused to do them?"

"Yes." Harry said shortly. "she said she could expel me." A worry woven in with his words. "can she?"

"I highly doubt the headmaster will expel you for any reason. Are you forgetting the many times I attempted your expulsion?"

Harry glared at the smirking professor and thought about this. "She can't expel me even though she's high inquisitor?"

"She has the right to dismiss teachers, not students." Severus said.

Harry was highly relieved. "right-well I better go see professor McGonagall." Harry said moving past Severus.

Harry watched his head of house read the note, lips getting thinner and thinner with each line. Never a good sign. "Is this true, Potter, you caused a disruption and then refused to do the detention assigned after wards?"

"I didn't cause the disruption, but I did refuse to do the weeks worth of detention." They were sitting across from each other in McGonagall's office.

"She also says you showed disrespect."

Harry scowled to no one in particular. "I don't believe so, professor. I held my tongue and my kept my temper." He said. As she watched him for a moment, he was unsure if she believed him.

Finally she sighed. "Had you not spent the summer at Professor Snape's home and had his company as your only company, I may not have believed you." Harry grinned. "however seeing as you both survived, I can only assume you learned to control your tongue." A small smile played on her lips.

"Yes professor.". Harry said still grinning wide.

" Be careful around Umbridge, Potter. Do not forget who she reports to."

Harry nodded his head. "Did she say when she was going to talk to Professor Dumbledore about my expulsion?"

"Your expulsion?" she questioned. Taking another look at the note her eyebrows came together. "she failed to mention that part in her note. I'm sure it was no accident though. Do not worry, Potter, I will speak to the headmaster. I am rather confident the headmaster will not expel you. You may go. "

"Thank you, professor." Harry said getting up and leaving out the door as the bell rang.

NEXT CHAP? detention..Possibly Severus flips on the overgrown toad..PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I Love them!


	8. Chapter 8

It was 8 pm sharp when Harry knocked on the door that led to Umbridge's office. It was immediately opened. '_Surprise surprise'_ Harry thought. Umbridge had a wide smile on her face- a bad sign for Harry. "Good evening Mr Potter."

"Evening." Harry said back stiffly. It wouldn't be a good evening for him by any means, he was sure of it. He took a look around and noticed quills- no ink- on a desk and found himself unsurprised. He knew Umbridge was watching him carefully, waiting for a reaction to the quills. He gave her one. With a wide yawn Harry sat down. "What are my lines?" He asked with an unconcerned tone. He saw her smile falter but only for an instant. His heart was beating with dread at the knowledge of what he would soon be subject to.

"You will write 'I am a boy who deserves such punishments'." Harry took a look at his hand and thought there was no way that sentence would fit on his hand. It was too long. However, he sat down without a word about this predicament and began.

The pain he felt was not on his hand. It was on his right thigh, which hurt more than his hand would have. He was sure Umbridge knew this. He also knew she kept looking for any signs of pain by the way she kept looking at him every 5 minutes. He wouldn't give her pain was a slow dull pain, but every once in awhile a nerve would be hit sending a strong sharp pain up and down his leg. His leg throbbed and he was sure that had he been wearing jeans instead of a heavy robe, the blood would now be visible. He certainly felt beads of blood rolling down his thigh.

At last he heard the overgrown toad stand up and make her way over to where he sat. She picked up the parchment, looked over it and smiled wide "You may go." She said pleasantly and Harry left without any hesitation.

His leg ached painfully with every step, every muscle contraction was like a new line written over the quill sentences. Harry thought of a salve that would work perfectly in this situation, he however didn't have all the ingredients and although he was sure Severus did, he really didn't want to ask him. He was fairly confident Severus would ask questions and demand satisfactory answers before even considering letting Harry have them. Not only that, but he really didn't fancy the idea of Severus knowing he landed himself in another detention despite how unfairly he had received it.

"Potter, what are you doing out of bed?" Harry hadn't even noticed her approaching him.

" I just got out of detention, professor." He said leaning more on his left leg.

"You look pale. Are you ill?". She asked, her stern gaze scrutinizing his face.

"No. I'm fine." He said. Although the throbbing in his leg wasn't getting any better if anything it was getting much worse while he stood there talking to his head of house.

"Potter you are pale and sweating! That is not the definition of fine." She said with exasperation. He must look terrible. He felt terrible. He was awfully sweaty but was cold with goose bumps. Maybe the quill had some other type of curse on it. After all, he's been in pain before, but never any of these other symptoms. "I insist you go to the hospital wing at once!"

" I'll be fine once I lay down and rest." He said at once. He didn't wish anyone to know why he was like this. '_Although if they knew,_' he thought '_ it would stop._' For that reason he was almost tempted to oblige.

"What's this? An after hours party?" Harry didn't have to turn around to know that Severus was the questioner.

"Mr Potter was on his way back from detention but he is ill."

"I'm not!" Harry said more fiercely than he intended and added "I'm fine." In a softer, less heated voice. He didn't want to argue about his health, he wanted to go to bed.

"Severus look at the boy. Its obvious he's ill."

Severus walked around Harry and stood next to McGonnagall, his eyes sweeping over Harry's. "Why are you ill, Potter?"

Harry threw Severus a look and said through clenched teeth, "I'm fine, professor."

"Mr Potter have you ever been able to lie to me with absolute success?" Severus asked, looking Harry in his eyes, ignoring McGonnagall who was looking from Harry to Severus. Reluctantly Harry shook his head. "Then why do you think you suddenly poses such an ability?" Harry had no answer so he chose to scowl at Severus instead. "I will ask one more, Mr Potter. Why are you ill?"

Harry was looking at his shoes now, then at Severus' then his eyes traveled up to find Severus eyes. "I got dared to eat a bit of bubotuber pus earlier." He said weakly and knew at once Severus didn't believe his lie.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Potter!" McGonnagall said. Her facial expression was priceless. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

"It was a dare." He said shrugging.

"I see." She said as if she was still on the fence of believing him. Severus was still scrutinizing him.

"With whom did you serve detention?" Severus asked. Harry looked back at Severus.

"Umbridge." He said and saw anger pass through Severus' features.

"What did you do in detention?" McGonagall asked as if she believed Umbridge herself dared Harry to eat bubotuber pus.

"Lines." He said, getting light headed and closing his eyes for a moment.

"Well nothing too terrible then." She sounded relieved. She apparently did not know what lines consisted of. "Off to bed then, Potter."

"Yes, Professor." Harry said and took off in the direction of his dormatories. He waited until he was out of sight before switching direction and going to the dungeons. Severus was outside of his rooms it seemed like he was waiting for Harry.

"You foolish boy!" He said immediately upon entering his rooms. Harry sat down in a chair by the lit fire. "What did you do to earn another detention?"

Harry was a bit taken back by Severus rage. He knew he'd be angry, but my hell. What he did to earn the detention wasn't going to lighten his mood. "This morning Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle tried to attack me on my way the great hall. I stunned Crabbe and Goyle and used _Socara _on Malfoy. In his slow motion he was still sending curses my way but I just blocked them. Umbridge came up and assigned me detention."

"Where are the lines?" He asked Harry. Severus' rage was so intense for the woman who dared to do this to students, this inhuman way of punishing them. Of punishing Harry when he really did nothing wrong. He didn't need this. He already had so much on his plate.

"My thigh." He said, taking off his outer robes and dressing down to his boxers. The blood had dried and Harry's thigh still had tracks of blood running down his leg. Severus pointed his wand and the blood disappeared and he read the words 'I am a boy who deserves such punishments'. Were raw and etched harshly on Harry's skin.

For a second Severus said nothing, just stared at the words. They appeared to be bleeding again. "Do you have curation balm?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in my cupboard." Severus answered, walking over to the cupboard and pulling out said balm. He handed it to Harry and asked "I trust you can put it on yourself?"

"Yes." The balm was painful to put on but Harry knew it was worth it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. After you put that on, go straight to bed."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked watching Severus walk to the door.

Severus opened the door and turned back towards Harry "Never you mind." And closed the door behind him.

****a******a************

Severus was infuriated. Every step angered him more and more. His adrenalin was pumping in his body. His ears were full of pounding blood, pounding that was in sync with his steps. At last he reached his destination, the door to her office. He pounded on it. The door was opened by a harrased looking Umbridge.

"Severus! What-" Severus pushed his way past her and slammed the door shut.

"You dare to use those quills on the srudents of this school?" He growled out. The woman seemed to shrink (if that was possible). "Did you really think no one would do anything?" He asked towering over her backing her into the wall. "That you could harm Mr Potter and I would just sit by and let you cut the boy up?"

"Mr Potter deserves to be punished!" Severus slashed his wand and her head turned so fast to her shoulder it appeared she had been slapped by an invisible hand.

"You think you will be able to stop me when even Dumbledore wasn't able to? Cornilius has already assured Dumbledore that anymore interference from him and I will be head mistress!" She stated and stood up taller.

"The parents wouldn't allow such an atrocity. There would be an uproar the ministry not be willing to deal with."

"The ministry will stand behind me." She said an evil grin spreading in her face.

"Even when letters are written to parents letting them all know exactly what type of discipline you hand out?" Her smile faded. "I thought not. If I find out you are using the quills for any child again" _Harry_ " you will regret the day you agreed to take this post. Am I understood?".

"You cannot possibly-" but she stopped in mid sentence, eyes wide with fright and grabbed her thigh. If one could see the thigh held tight in her grip, they would see the words 'I will not harm the children of Hogwarts . I deserve this punishment for doing so' would appear as if Umbridge was using one of her own quills.

"Am I understood Dolores?" Severus asked again, satisfied with her look of pain and disbelief. When she didn't respond, Severus slashed his wand again and slowly she nodded her head. "Good. I am glad we understand each other. One word of this meeting and I will make sure every single parent is informed of what you are doing." Severus bore into her eyes and saw the recognition of what that would do to her- all the trouble she would be in. "If you attempt to make my life difficult here at Hogwart's, I will make sure the parents know. And if you ever give Mr Potter an undeserved reprimand expect another visit from yours truly. Next time I won't be nearly as pleasant." He gave her one last glare reserved for people he really hated and walked out of her office. The scratching on her thigh would go on for at least another two hours. Any attempt to relieve the pain or stop it, would only result in another hour of the curse.

Harry wad sleeping peacefully when Severus returned to his quarters. The balm was slightly ajar but Severus did not get annoyed as he would have before. The boy had been awake early this morning and was surely too tired and exhausted to even think, let alone function. Closing and putting the balm away Severus sighed. He turned back to Harry's bedroom and quietly opened the door. He was laying on his stomach mouth slightly open, one arm hanging off the bed, and glasses still on. Severus walked over and took off his glasses and moved him more in the middle of his bed. He then sat on Harry's bed and watched him with a frown.

Who would've thought he would actually care for this boy? The boy that was his school enemy's son, the same boy who was the child of a woman whom he had always loved. For years he had protected this boy from harm for Lily's sake. Yet now, he would be a fool to say that was the only reason. It would be foolish to claim the reason he went to that woman's office tonight was the promise he made to Lily. No, it was for Harry, because when he saw the harm that woman had done to him, it angered and hurt him more than anything had in a long time. And that scared him more than anything had in a long time. Severus wished to go to his own bed and sink into the comfort, however, first he had to pay a visit to the headmaster.

Severus entered the headmasters office ans although it was late, Albus was still wide awake. "Severus, to what do I owe this late night visit?" The man asked with a smile.

"You allowed Fudge to blackmail you?" Asked Severus getting right to the point. He was glad to see the Albus' smile falter.

"Severus, you have to understand. He already had 11 signatures to replace me. All he needed was his own. Can you imagine a school with Dolores Umbridge in charge?" He said sadly. Severus felt no sympathy.

"Have you seen the damage these quills do Albus?" He could feel his temper start to rise. "Have you seen what words etched over and over again on the skin looks like?"

"No I have not. I take it you have, Severus?"

"Yes, Albus, I have, Harry had a detention tonight-one that he didn't deserve-"

"You have given Harry many undeserved detentions." The headmaster interrupted with

"I have never subjected the boy to torture by his own hand!" Severus defended hotly. "His thigh was barely visible through the swelling of the cuts! Blood running down his leg-he could barely walk!" Severus said, nearly shouting. The portraits gasped and at the currant headmaster in disbelief. "He was pale and sweating profusely when Minerva found him in the hall going back to his dormitories." Severus was satisfied to see Albus' face look shamed. It did nothing to ease his anger, however.

"Is Harry still unwell?" He finally said.

"He's fine now! Sleeping peacefully while his wounds heal. A wound he acquired from a teacher you employ!"

"Severus, please calm down." He didn't. Instead he chose to give the headmaster a fierce glare. "You know I had no choice in the employment of Dolores Umbridge." He sounded tired and worn out but Severus did not care at the moment. "Nobody was willing to take the post-and we have discussed why you cannot!" He said with impatience when Severus opened his mouth. "I assume you didn't come only to my office?"

"I handled the problem myself, Albus. I made sure she wouldn't harm another child with those quills." _Something you wouldn't do_, he thought savagely.

"Should I be expecting you to be dismissed,then Severus?" he asked calmly.

"No, Albus, you shouldn't. He said stiffly. "I made sure of it." And with that Severus left, looking forward to resting his head on his pillow. He had been up early as well. _'Earlier than any sane man would be willing to wake up_' he thought shaking his head.

The next day was practice for the quidditch team. Harry was happy both Ron and Ginny made the team. The practice went we'll, Harry pleased how well the whole team worked together. They were sure to win their first match against Ravenclaw. _'Luna's house_' he thought vaguely when Katie had told them.

Although he felt practise went well, that didn't stop his leg from throbbing. The outward damage was nearly healed thanks to the Curation Balm Severus let him use.

"Harry, why are you limping?" Ron asked while they walked out of the changing rooms.

"Hurt my leg leaving detention last night." Over and over again. "Wanted to get out quickly." He said to Ron with a small smirk.

"You know you look a lot like Snape when you do that.". Harry glared at Ron. "And that."

"Shut up." Harry said lamely, grinning and pushed Ron with his shoulder. Ron laughed and pushed Harry back.

"Hello Harry, Ron." Both boys turned around to see Luna Lovegood standing by the pitch.

"Hey Luna." Harry smiled a lop sided smile at her. She smiled back at him.

"What are you doing? Spying on us?" Ron accused.

Luna looked over at him, smiled and simply said "No," turned back to Harry and said "he's a bit hostile." Harry couldn't help but smile wider as Ron's ears turned pink. "Where's Hermione?" She asked looking up into the sky as if to find Hermione there.

"She's.. uh.. Studying in the common room. We were at quidditch practice." Harry told her, noticing that her skin was clear of the face makeup some girls wore to hide imperfections on their skin. Luna simply didn't have such imperfections.

"Well we have homework to do." Ron said rather rudely.

Luna looked back at Ron as if he was mildly interesting and then said seriously "Be careful of Zingzaps-" turned to Harry "they make you confused so you wouldn't be able to do your homework."

Ron's eyes went wide and he looked at Harry with his mouth slightly open.

"Uh-right. Will do, thanks, Luna." Harry said as she turned around and walked away. Her long hair bouncing slightly against her back.

"She's mad." Ron stated shaking his head. Harry just grinned and secretly agreed. Its what he like about her.

"Where were you two?" Hermione asked once they sat down by the fire with her. "The rest of the team got back ages ago."

"We were talking to Luna Lovegood." Harry explained.

"Oh." She said with a grin towards Harry, causing his cheeks to turn slightly pink.

"Shall we get started on homework then?" He asked, hastily getting out his texts.

With a groan, Ron started taking out his texts as well. "What homework?"

"History of Magic." Hermione answered promptly. They silently worked on their homework (even Ron who had gotten better at doing his homework on his own). The scratching of quills relaxed Harry.

"Hey, what' re you lot doing?" Ginny asked, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Homework." He replied, not looking up. "What' re you up to?"

"Same." She replied pulling out a text with a parchment sticking out of it.

"Which essay are you doing?" Hermione asked while ending a sentence with a period and looking up. Ron looked up and stopped his homework to listen to the conversation being held.

"Properties of Jobberknoll." Ginny answered with a grimace. "Any of you know what part of a Jobberknoll goes into a memory enhancing potion?"

"Feathers." Answered Harry, staring at a question on his parchment: 'what does history say about Vargot?'. Harry looked through the chapter three times on Goblin rebellion but was at a loss. History of magic was still the only class he had trouble paying attention in. He couldn't stand to listen to the monotone voice of Professor Binns. "Who's Vargot?" He finally asked. Ron looked at his own parchment-quill ready to write.

"He's on page 253." Hermione answered. Harry quickly turned to that page and began reading.

"Why don't you just say the answer?" Ron asked.

"Then how will you learn?" Hermione asked him back.

"I just want to get my homework done!" He said as if learning was the weirdest thing in the world.

Harry grinned into his book and read what the book said about Vargot. 'Popular historical theory states after he died, Vargot was discovered to be a renegade house elf.'. "That's it?" Asked Harry, looking up at Hermione. She nodded while Ron leaned over to look at Hermione's paper. She pushed him and he fell off his chair, book landing with a thump on his legs.

"Hermione!" He whined as the three others laughed.

Next chapter: Ravenclaw match...Harry over indulges...

Oh and just to keep you guys intrigued-I've decided that soon Snape and Harry will have "the talk"... Luna and Harry kiss :D

oh and i am open to bribery through reviews. Thanks all of you who have reviewed..and added me to their author/story makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sat in the locker room with the other Gryffindor quidditch team listening (partly) to Katie's team pep talk. "We can do this. We have a great team and we've practiced hard. The weather is good and all of you guys are wonderful players." Those were the main points of her speech.

He was fairly confident they would win today, as long as the team worked as well together today as they did in practice. Yet, despite his confidence, Harry still had pre-game butterflies in his stomach. Ron was nervous too, but Harry knew he'd do well. _At least he isn't green_. The whole team walked on the pitch together to meet the Ravenclaw team and Madam Hooch in the middle of the field. The captains shook hands, both faces were giving slightly nervous grins and with the break of the handshake the whistle blew signaling the start of the match.

Harry mounted his broom and took off, loving the feel of the fresh air on his face, through his hair. For a moment he closed his eyes while shooting to the sky. When he opened them again he saw Cho circling the other side, and was surprised to find that he did not have the sweeping feeling in his stomach he had last year towards her. Looking away from Cho, Harry focused on the game and saw Ginny steal a quaffle from a Ravenclaw chaser at the same time the player dodged a bludger from Fred...or George. It was hard to tell.

"A team full of Weasley's looks like a good team indeed as you just witnessed" Lee Jordans voice rang out. "And a score already! 10-0 Gryffindor!" He shouted over the jubilant shouts of the students, well most of them anyway.

Harry looked over to the stands and instantly saw Luna clapping politely although her team was already behind so early in the game. She looked beautiful today (everyday). She was on the tallest stand watching the game with an air of interest. Harry couldn't help but smile when smiled as one of the Ravenclaw chasers got the quaffle when it was dropped by one of his own teammates.

"And it appears Potter is distracted by something in the stands, or maybe its a part of a plan of his." At hearing his name he came out of his Luna induced trance and looked at the score board-40 to 10, his team still in the lead. A sliver of gold caught his eye and he didn't hesitate shooting of to the teachers stands to catch it. "Potter's seen the snitch! Chang is going to have to do some wonderful flying to catch up to him, especially against a firebolt-"

"Jordan!" McGonnagall's voice rang out but Harry paid it no attention, nor did he notice that Severus had to dive out of the way to avoid being hit by Harry. He also missed the bouts of laughter from the students. The snitch did not wish to be caught, swerving more than Harry had remembered it ever doing. He already had to swerve several times already just to avoid running into his own teammates.

"The snitch is doing a good job not getting caught. I don't believe Potter has ever had this much difficulty catching the snitch. Nor can I remember a player keeping on the snitch trail for so long." At last it was in reach! Harry outstretched his hand to grab the evasive snitch but had to withdraw it immediately as a bludger came too close for his own comfort. He already had one broken arm playing quidditch. That gave the snitch its opportunity to take off out of sight. There was a collective ohhh! from the stands, and Harry groaned himself and swore loudly.

During Harry's exercise, Gryffindor scored 6 more times, Ravenclaw twice, bringing the score to 100-30. "A shame Potter didn't catch the snitch. He trailed for a long time, that's the skill of a great seeker combined with a great broom!"

Harry soared up a little higher to keep an eye out for the snitch. He saw Cho doing the same, and keeping an eye on him. She smiled at him, but before he could return the smile he dove straight down-the snitch was low. "Potter's seen the snitch again! Diving dangerously low dangerously fast shows how determined he is to get the snitch. If he doesn't pull up soon, there might just be a Quidditch casualty!"

Harry knew this was so dangerous it was bordering on stupid, but he kept diving lower and lower. He was ready when the snitch dove up again, however, thinking that was precisely what the snitch would do. He heard a collective gasp as he avoided crashing into the ground and speeding straight up in the air. Cho was higher up than he was, not having as dived that far down, and she pulled up from her dive earlier than Harry had. She seemed surprised by its sudden fly in the air and made no attempt to stick her arm out when it went right past her. Harry was right behind it, his fingers circling it as Cho watched. He smiled briefly at her, still with a shocked expression on her face. "Good game." He said and made his way to the ground where the rest of his team was, hugging each other. Lee Jordan was yelling "Gryffindor Wins!" Over and over again. "Party in the Common Room!" Someone shouted and everyone yelled even louder.

"Good catch, mate."

"Good goal-keeping." Harry returned the compliment Ron had paid him.

When Harry and Ron stepped into the common room, a party was already in full swing. Music was blaring and cheered when they saw who just had walked in. Ron was blushing and Harry grinned. Ron, he had learned during the walk to the tower had saved at least 10 goals. Even more than Harry thought he had. He was proud of Ron.

"Whoa..They weren't joking." Ron said taking in the scene. The room was decorated with posters of the whole team on brooms flying around..an eagle putting its head under its wing in shame. It seemed n quidditch practice was in play-it was a good one.

"Harry! Ron! How nice of you to join us!" George beamed,which meant he was up to something.

"Hey George.." Harry said with a grin.

"Here, have a drink." Fred handed Harry a cup. He looked inside and saw red juice.

"Erm, thanks." Harry said, not taking a drink.

"Where's mine?" Ron demanded of his brothers.

"That, my dear brother, is jungle juice-". Fred said

"You can't have jungle juice-" George interrupted.

"Why not? If Harry gets some then I should!"

"We wouldn't want to get our prefect Ronnikins utterly smashed, now would we?" George turned to Fred.

"No, I don't think we would want to. It wouldn't do well to have him streaking through the halls.." Harry laughed and Rons ear's turned pink as the twins left to see who else wanted jungle juice.

"Wonder where Hermione is?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged taking a drink of the juice. It burnt going down, but the taste wasn't bad. He took another drink.

"I dunno, but I doubt there'd be jungle juice if she was here." Said Harry with a grin.

"Yea, she's probably in the library. She'll come find us." Ron said confidently, eyeing Harry's cup. Rolling his eyes, Harry conjured a cup for Ron and poured half of his into it, then filled both cups up with his wand. "Thanks mate."

"i better not get blamed for this."

10 minutes later Harry could already feel the effects of the alcohol working its way through his body into his brain. He felt..tingly, and his head was swooning a bit. He also couldn't help but grin for no reason at all. He could see Fred and George hitting on Alicia and Angelina, and they were flirting right back. Ron was reconstructing the quidditch game (the best he could without a quaffle or broom). Ginny was having an animate conversation with Dean and Seamus.

Harry hugged more people tonight than the previous 4 years combined. Tonight he was Harry. Not the boy-who-lived nor the nutter who shared a shrink with the headmaster. He was a normal teenager. Having excused himself to get more juice he know stood next to a sixth year girl talking to him about how she has always thought he was 'kinda cute' and if he was currently looking for a girlfriend...or make out buddy for the night. "I'm flattered, really, but I have my eyes set on another girl." He told her.

"But who? You're only ever with Hermione and Ron-and everyone knows they have a thing for each other."

"Yea, everyone but them." Harry snorted hoping to divert the girl's attention. It didn't work.

"But who's this other girl?"

"I'd rather not say-she..er.. doesn't quite know yet." He said, blushing a bit. "Excuse me, I better get back to Ron."

Eventually Hermione did in fact find him and Ron (drunk) and promptly took their cups away. Ron protested, but even a drunk Harry knew not to argue. She started lecturing them on...something. Harry couldn't quite keep his attention on her words, but she looked mad! Ron was trying unsuccessfully telling her he was sober, and at the same time asking Harry were the jungle juice was. Harry shook his head and raised his hands up claiming innocence when Hermione rounded on him...a good song came on now...Ron and Hermione's fighting tuning out...

The next thing Harry knew he was waking up in his four poster bed, still fully clothed, his head was pounding and throbbing. As he laid there, it almost felt as if he was floating in water. Slowly Harry opened one eye and saw Seamus in the bed next to him...but that wasn't right, Ron slept next to him. He rolled his head to the other side and saw Ron still sleeping. Huh. He closed his eye.

A couple minutes later (or maybe hours) Harry opened his eyes, both of them, and saw Seamus getting up out of bed and stretched. "You alright there, Harry?" He asked upon seeing Harry watching him. "You got quite drunk last night, and daring Fred and George to streak through the castle!" He shook his head and had a grin on his face.

Harry groaned, his head still hurting. "I don't remember that." He said getting up as well. His throat was dry.

"They have detention for a whole week."

"They actually did it?"

"Of course." Ron said coming from behind Harry and standing next to him. "But they weren't drunk or anything."

"Wow." After a few moments of silence Harry stated: "My head hurts." Both Ron and Seamus laughed. That didn't help. "How come you guys are all ok?" He asked resentfully.

Ron shrugged. "We didn't drink as much as you did." After they got done dressing for the day, Ron stopped Harry and said "oh yea...you uh..told me to remind you to uh, tell Snape something." He looked to Seamus for assistance.

"You said to tell him that you love him with all your heart...like a fat kid loves cake-"Seamus put in, not bothering to conceal his grin.

"Like Dudley does..but not in a gay way-.". Ron continued. "You kept rambling..you said, like what a love for a father might feel like-if you knew what that felt like...you said he was really the closest thing...and to remind you to tell him that."

Harry groaned again. "Mention that to anyone and I swear I'll curse you both to pieces." He threatened. The other boys just laughed.

Harry was sure he was still slightly drunk. Was it possible to be drunk _and _hungover at the same time? There was no way he could eat anything. He knew it the moment he stepped into the great hall and smelled the food. So here he was now, looking around the great hall to see all the students enjoying breakfast and eating heartily. His eyes looked towards the head table and met Severus' with an eyebrow raised as if questioning if he was going to eat or not. Harry just shook his head no and turned away. God these kids were noisy.

"Harry, you should eat. it'll help." Hermione said putting sausages on his plate.

"No." He said simply.

"Well fine. I'm just trying to make you feel better after your own mistake."

"Thank you, but unless you would like me to barf all over you, I'm not going to eat."

He didn't want to go to class. Every step he took felt like he was about to fall over and the hallways seemed to echo more than usual. What was worse was he was on his way to potions class. Severus' class. He'll just act as normal as possible. Severus would think he was just ill-nothing to get in trouble over. Yes. Just ill.

**++Sorry th**i**s took so long. Thank you all for your rev**i**ews and story alerts!++ **


End file.
